Morbid Curiosity
by InLoveWithAFairytale
Summary: A One-Shot about Alex's dead goldfish.


**Morbid Curiosity**

**A/N- Hey, this is a random idea that I thought of, so I decided to turn it into a fanfic. So, read and review!**

"Noooo!" Tom yelled, dropping to his knees, "That's not possible! I had the blue shell, so how could you possibly have won?"

"You do realise that you're meant to release the blue shell _before_ I cross the finish line?"

"Shut up."

"Shut up? Wow, brilliant comeback there, Tom!"

Tom resorted to muttering under his breath while following me into the kitchen.

"Buddy?" Tom questioned.

"Since when do you call me buddy?"

"I don't. I'm talking about your goldfish" he answered, looking around the kitchen for the tank.

"He died," I said, matter of factly.

"And you didn't think to tell me? I got you that fish for your 10th birthday!"

"No you didn't. That fish was called Nemo and it died two weeks after my 10th birthday because you kept coming around and overfeeding it." I told him, mock glaring.

"Oh yeah!" Tom grinned, "So who gave you the fish?"

"Ian"

"When?"

"We went to the fair when I was 12 and he won it for me."

Tom looked at me strangely. "Did that not mean that Buddy meant a lot to you?"

"Yeah, it did. But I'm over it."

"Did you give buddy a funeral?" Tom asked, changing the subject to a "lighter" one.

"Jack buried it so I wouldn't have to go through the "trauma" of seeing something dead" I said, rolling my eyes, "to late for that."

"Do you know what I think?"

"No, but I daresay your going to tell me"

"I think…" he said, pausing for dramatic impact.

"Tom, either you tell me or you don't, it doesn't matter to me"

"Well…"

I gave up and turned and grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge, before gesturing to Tom and saying, "Want one?"

"No, you're alright, but listen a minute."

I gestured for him to continue, while taking a large swig of Pepsi.

"I think we should dig up Buddy."

I started choking on my drink, before looking at him incredulously and saying, "You are kidding me right?"

"Nope" he said, popping the "p". "I am actually being serious," he continued, a pantomime serious look plastered on his face.

I decided that he didn't deserve an answer.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Stop coming out with things like, let's dig up your dead pet goldfish!"

"Alex, hear me out, I've never had any pets, what with the whole parent scenario," he stopped, looking for me to say something sympathetic. He could forget it, as I had worse growing up with Ian never being there.

"So I've never had the luxury of seeing anything dead," he finished, looking a bit put out that I hadn't said anything.

"Luxury?" I repeated, my voice void of any emotion.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Tom backtracked, looking aghast.

"Forget it Tom" I said, shaking my head to get rid of the unwanted images that had sprung up at Toms words.

"Why are you so obsessed with seeing dead things?" I asked, my voice still sounding empty.

"Because the most I've ever seen is a squished frog that mum accidentally drove over."

I smirked at his expression, before feeling a twang of jealousy that he really hadn't ever seen anything dead. I wouldn't want to swap places with him though. I wouldn't wish my life on anyone.

"You've seen the saw movies though," I reasoned.

"Yeah, I know, but they aren't real."

"I've met madder lunatics than Jigsaw Tom, trust me, you should be happy that the most you've ever seen is a squashed Kermit."

He smirked at my analogy, then said, "Well, I'll see a dead goldfish too if you agree to digging Buddy up"

I looked at his hopeful face and exasperatedly said, "No way! Why would I want to dig up my dead goldfish?"

"'Cos you want to," he answered, childishly.

"No, I really don't."

"Aww, come on! James said that goldfish turn white once they die!"

An unwanted image of Niles abnormal skin popped up in my mind, and I wondered what colour his skin would now be. My eyes widened as I realised how morbid I was being, so I frantically shook my head to clear the image and glared at Tom.

"I am _not_ digging Buddy up Tom, no matter how many times you ask. Why does James know that they turn white anyway?"

"He dug his up."

I looked incredulously at him. What kind of people did I hang around with?

"The answers still no", I said, walking back into the living room, while Tom followed. I grabbed the Wii remote with the good steering wheel, and collapsed on the couch, while throwing the not so good steering wheel over to Tom.

"How come you get the good steering wheel?"

"It's my house", I retaliated, thankful that he had finally dropped the goldfish subject. "Anyway, remember that if you see a bomb on wheels, you drive into it and it makes you go faster."

"I thought they blew you up?"

"Nope, it's only the bombs that don't have wheels that do that."

"Okay then! Thanks man!"  
"No problem" I smirked, switching the game on. Sucker!

**A/N – I know you're probably looking disbelievingly at the screen, thinking "what kind of person bases her story around a dead goldfish?". Honestly? I ask myself that very question every day XD. The part at the end with the Mario kart and the bombs is based on what happened to me! I told my dad if you drove into the moving bombs (the course with the cars) then it makes you speed up. He believed me and drove into them, over and over again. Needless to say, I was killing myself laughing! Anyway, review please?**


End file.
